


northern

by ghostmachine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Absolutely no plot whatsoever, F/F, Fluff, Smut, doesn’t really matter, honeymaren is cocky as hell, is this a modern au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmachine/pseuds/ghostmachine
Summary: No matter how many times she saw them, Elsa found the northern lights overwhelming.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	northern

No matter how many times she saw them, Elsa found the northern lights overwhelming. Their beauty was fleeting, ephemeral, painting the sky in ways she could only dream of doing. And of course, they reminded her of her mother. Always accompanying the lights was a wave of nostalgia, a pang in her chest, the ghost of the sound of her mother’s heartbeat pounding against her ear.

Elsa sighed, gripping the wood of the balcony edge before her. The scene before her was remarkable: rolling hills and wood as far as the eye could see, a fresh blanket of white powder covering the terrain, the colors of the sky reflecting in patches of ice. A light breeze swirled around her, bringing a blush to her cheeks. She folded her arms across her chest, bracing herself against the cold. In spite of the memories swimming in her subconscious, a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

“Keeping warm out here, Snowflake?”

The voice startled her, causing her to jump, but a strong pair of arms wrapping around her waist brought her back to earth.

“Honey,” Elsa sighed, laughing as she covered her wife’s hands with her own.

“Or,” Honeymaren said in a suggestive tone, “do you need me to warm you up?”

Elsa didn’t need to turn to know that Honeymaren’s lips were pulled into a smirk. She hummed, biting her lip.

“Feeling better after a shower, love?” Honeymaren’s skin was impossibly warm and slightly damp against her own, and it felt impeccable. The heavy smell of her shampoo was enticing, and yet Elsa was most captivated by the scent that was so uniquely Maren—of earth and lavender. She breathed in deeply. “You must be exhausted.”

Honeymaren had spent the day snowboarding, much to Elsa’s chagrin. The trip had been Maren’s idea; she was the one always throwing caution to the wind, while Elsa preferred not to needlessly throw herself down a mountain.

But Honeymaren had lured her to a long weekend at the lodge with promises of chocolates, warm fires, and a private hot tub. So while her wife was risking life and limb and getting high on adrenaline, Elsa spent her days inside, reading and journaling and hoping to god there would be no broken bones.

Elsa felt Honeymaren bury her forehead into her back and nod against her shoulder blade.

“Every muscle in my body is aching. But so worth it! Such fresh powder up here. Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked, lifting her head to rest her chin on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa hummed again.

“It is. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Honeymaren chuckled.

“Against your will. I told you it would be fun! What’s life without a little adventure, babe?” She pressed a kiss to Elsa’s cheek, nuzzling into her wife.

“ _Safe_.”

Elsa felt Honeymaren hum tiredly, her fingers begin to spread on her stomach, tracing patterns into the fabric of her sweater. She had spent so much of her life isolated from others, and as queen she had felt the pressure to force conversation in nearly every situation. Honeymaren was the first person she’d ever felt truly comfortable sitting in silence with, something she did not take for granted.

The mountains whispered as the lights danced above them. Elsa’s connection to the earth seemed to grow each day, but it was Honeymaren who showed her the most beautiful and mysterious parts of life.

A strong gust of wind interrupted their peace, causing them both to shiver. They laughed. 

“Shall we seek shelter, my queen?” Honeymaren asked in her best impression of an Arendelle citizen. Elsa rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you not to call me that,” she said, tugging Honeymaren’s hand and pulling her through the glass double doors. She barely got a look at their luxurious suite and the roaring fire before Maren had grabbed her waist and pinned her against the doors.

“I know you’re no longer a queen. Technically.” Honeymaren murmured in her ear, pressing a kiss just behind it and causing Elsa’s knees to buckle. “But you are _my_ queen. And it’s my duty to worship you.”

And with that, she set to work, her lips moving along the column of her wife’s delicate neck. The doors were cold as ice on Elsa’s back, the sensation setting her alight.

“I thought you were tired,” Elsa moaned, her breath catching when Maren’s hands snuck under her thick sweater. Her blunt nails scratched lightly at the soft skin there, moving higher and higher with each passing moment.

“Never too tired for you, hot stuff.” Elsa’s laugh was silenced when Honeymaren’s hands moved from the taut skin against her ribs to cup her breasts.

“Ah,” Honeymaren murmured, smirking into her collarbone, “the joys of vacation. No bra.”

“You know,” Elsa sighed as Maren’s fingers massaged and tweaked, “if you weren’t so damn cute, I’d tell you that your cockiness is exhausting.”

“Ooh, say cock again.” Another eye roll. Even when she was crude, Elsa couldn’t help but find her wife so endearing. She had certainly never known someone who made her laugh so much, or so easily.

“I think _you_ should shut up,” she said before kissing her love deeply, “and take me to bed.”

“Yes ma’am.”

With a strength that never failed to amaze Elsa, Honeymaren wrapped her wife’s legs around her waist and carried her across the room. Setting her down gently, she paused to remove her own sleep shirt, leaving her naked but for her underwear.

“Honey,” Elsa breathed, pulling her back down on top of her. Their kiss was passionate, slow and intense, and with eyes slammed shut Elsa could sense the dancing of the lights just outside the window. As everything moved in harmony, Honeymaren’s hands wandered back up her sweater, more insistent this time. Elsa’s arms wrapped around her wife’s neck, one hand cradling her head. Maren pushed her sweater up roughly, her lips connecting with Elsa’s sternum and sucking, eliciting a sharp hiss. She worked across Elsa’s chest, taking her time to taste every part of her.

But Elsa was often impatient, and her hips rolled into Honeymaren’s demandingly.

“ _Baby_ ,” she whined, pulling her in for a kiss. Maren laughed against her lips, sitting up to remove Elsa’s sweater. Her hands moved quickly to the button of Elsa’s jeans, peeling them off along with her underwear. Her legs were still cold from the wind outside, and Maren’s warm hands felt incredible pressed against them.

Honeymaren stopped to admire Elsa’s naked form, running a finger from the base of her neck to her belly button. Elsa shivered.

“Don’t know how you always look at me like I hung the stars,” Elsa whispered, taking Maren’s hand in hers. She smiled down at her warmly.

“Snowflake, you gave me the whole sky.”

Honeymaren moved to lay their bodies flush together, pressing her full form into her lover. One hand braced on the bed, supporting her weight, as the other rubbed circles on the inside of Elsa’s thigh.

“You’re teasing me again.”

“Anyone ever tell you you complain a lot?” Maren bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Elsa’s offended look; the slightest brush of her hand changed that look to one of ecstasy. Her fingers drew lazy circles as her mouth set back to work at Elsa’s chest.

No matter how many times they were intimate, Honeymaren was always overwhelmed by her wife’s heat, the wetness she was met with, the tiny moans that escaped her. Her fingers moved lower and her eyes met Elsa’s, seeking permission, and found her with pupils completely blown, her face flushed and platinum hair cascading down her shoulders. Elsa nodded her head just slightly, enough to give her consent.

As Honeymaren pressed into her, tears sprung to Elsa’s eyes. It never got old, feeling so connected to this other soul, a connection that mirrored the unity of all things. She could sense it all, and could sense their spirits joining in that symphony. Elsa remembered their first time, so unexpectedly emotional as the spirits rejoiced in their unity. She breathed deeply as they moved together.

“Look at me, Elsa,” Maren whispered, and Elsa’s eyes opened to meet hers. As she moved inside of her wife, she could feel her trembling, inching closer and closer to that edge. Elsa’s moans grew louder, and Honeymaren couldn’t help but echo them as her hips began to grind upward unconsciously.

As Elsa’s eyelids began to flutter shut, Maren pressed a lingering kiss behind her ear, tracing soft cartilage with her tongue.

“It’s okay, love. You can let go.”

Elsa’s body stretched taut like a bow under her, releasing after several intense seconds. A deep sigh left her body as Maren rolled to lay next to her and gathered her wife in her arms. Elsa’s hand rested above Honeymaren’s heart and felt it beating rapidly in her chest.

They lay in silence but for their labored breathing, one of Maren’s arms draped protectively over her wife’s stomach. It was Elsa who broke the silence, intertwining their fingers and burrowing closer to the crook of Honeymaren’s neck.

“When we were kids, Anna loved the northern lights. She would always drag me out of bed, tell me the sky was awake.”

Maren laughed.

“Yep, that sounds like the Anna I know.”

“But you know, everything is awake if you listen closely enough. Or else, it can be awakened.”

Honeymaren made a small noise of agreement, pressing her lips to Elsa’s temple and pulling the sheets tight to cover them.

“Awaken me when it’s breakfast time,” she said, settling into the pillows and closing her eyes.

Elsa turned out the lamp on the nightstand and watched the colors from the lights outside paint a masterpiece on Honeymaren’s face. As she drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn she heard her mother’s siren call once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
